Wolfram, Yuri's Stalker of Love!
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: (takes place after last episode) Yuri's finally back. Since Wolfram thought he was gone, Wolf's much more clingy to him. Will Yuri be able to deal with Wolfram's overly new love?He's pretty insane, this time!He won't even let Yuri out of his sight!Join Yuri, Wolfram, and even Greta's thoughts about all the clinginess of d maybe even a special chapter of Morgif's thoughts!


**Author's Note: I'm totally into this now- thank-you to the people who follow and reviewed to my first story here, Gakuen Alice's Rockstar. You really made me want to make more stories for all our loved couples!**

**P.S. The point of views will change. I'll tell you who's point of view it is when they change. It'll start with everyone's favorite little Maou, Yuri!**

**P.P.S. The part I had after the first paragraph was deleted when I was going to save *^* , so it may be a bit different from my original but I remember the plot!**

**One more thing, I DON'T OWN KYO KARA MOAU! I'M JUST A FAN!**

**-Author's Note out-**

Murata had just pushed me in a lake that somehow connected to Shin Makoko. I thought I couldn't go back here! So I ended up in Shinou's Temple looking like an idiot. When Wolfram came over, he looked like he was about to cry. Honestly, he was a bit creepy, but after a few seconds, he called me a wimp like he usually would and jumped in. We had a bit of a fight, splashing water everywhere, but it wasn't my fault! That was a week ago now, and Wolfram's been following me all over the place! I haven't been able to sleep either because he's literally been cuddling up to me! So of course, I've been sleep deprived, looking like a freak after two days! Everyone's been a little creeped when I say 'Domo!' to them. Wolfram, however, is looking top-notch, as if he stole the energy _I_ had!

Today, we had a meeting, so as usual since I had come back, Wolfram was stalking me in.

"Your majesty, are you really alright?" Gunther asked me when I came in.

"I'm fine, Gunther," I replied as I had for the whole time I _hadn't_ been. I can't tell them that Wolfram has been _cuddling _me instead of just sleeping with me.

"If you want to, we can handle the castle for a little while," Gunther offered.

"Really, I'm fine," I reassured him. It wouldn't do anything anyway- Wolfram would follow me there as well.

Finally we finished the meeting that was mostly about a country not getting enough water when I suggested we use the demon flute. Conrad appeared to have been waiting for me as he was waiting on the wall, getting up when I exited, sighing.

"Your majesty, may I speak to you in private?" Conrad asked. But just then, Wolfram intervened.

"I should be there in _any_ talk with Yuri- he is my fiancé after all."

"So what do you need, Conrad?" I went along. I'm sure I could answer any question he wanted to ask me even with Wolfram there.

"Are you really sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, really," I reassured him and walked in the direction of my room. When I came in, Greta was sitting on my bed.

"Welcome back, Yuri!" She got up and looked at Wolfram, "Wolfram!" She ran to us.

"We're back!" I held her. She looked up to me.

"I waited here for you, Yuri. Wolfram," she looked at him.

"Greta," he smiled back.

"But Yuri, you don't look to good," she said, turning back to me with worry and concern in her face.

"I'm fine, Greta. I'll tell you about it later," I told her. Greta had seemed concerned for the last two days, but she hadn't said anything about it until now. Greta was one person I felt that I could talk to about it since she _is_ my daughter and all- she's involved!

Later at nine o'clock, I was on my bed, laid out. Wolfram was cuddling again, but I was so exhausted. I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to rest for once in this whole week. I didn't care. My eyelids dropped. I tried to keep awake, but I found out when I woke up, I hadn't prevailed. But I realized that I was right to keep awake these last few days.

"GYAAAA!" I fell over.

"Mnh."

I sat up.

"What happened, Yuri?" Wolfram asked peeking down from the bed.

"Wolfram!" I got up. "Stop cuddling me!"

"What's wrong with it- you're my fiancé."

"It's weird, and I can't sleep because of it!"

"Yuri?" Greta peeked in the door.

"Ah, Greta, dō shita no?"

"Yuri, you've been looking worse each day, so I called Gisela. She's going to be here soon, but I heard you yelling as I was going to come in."

"Oh, that's all?" I turned to her, "No, I had a bad dream, Greta." Actually, I had a good dream last night, but I couldn't let her know that I was fighting with Wolfram- he _is_ Greta's other father.

"Alright, Yuri," she said and opened the door fully, coming in. "Gisela's going to be in here soon."

"Ah, thanks Greta." Actually, that may be perfect- she heals people with mazoku. I may be able to get over my sleep deprive.

I was in a chair, resting and Wolfram was reading Greta a story when Gisela came in five minutes later.

"Your majesty?" someone called from behind the door.

"Oh, Gisela," I opened my eyes. I was about to get up when Greta stopped me with words.

"That's fine, Yuri, I'll get it," she said & got up.

"Oh, thanks, Greta," I sat back down. Greta opened the door, and there stood Gisela with a first-aid kit. She walked over.

"You look **horrible**, your majesty!" she cried. "What happened?"

"Not much. Just been a little tired lately."

"How did it get so bad?" she asked.

"Uh, well, I guess it got worse over time," I answered. "But Greta, I haven't told you what was wrong yet, have I? I fell asleep before I could."

"Oh, that's alright, Yuri. You can tell me later."

"Uh-huh. Sorry, Gisela, but I'd rather not tell the reason yet. I'm only telling Greta and that's it. Greta, don't tell anyone once I tell you."

"Alright, Yuri," Greta replied, worriedly.

"But your majesty-" Gisela started.

"I'll be fine," I smiled a weak smile. Gisela looked at me with worry, but gave up talking to me.

She bowed, "Of course, your majesty." And I watched her take her leave.

As I do want help, Wolfram's in the room and I don't want him to find out that I'm annoyed with his cuddling. I sighed. I'll just have to deal with it.

**-Ending Play-**

**me: I just couldn't let someone help so quickly~ ED**

**Yuuri: Wolfram's stalking me!**

**me: Of course he is, he isn't gonna let you get out of his sight. Oh and by the way, yes, the first part was the ending of season two. No, I did not know there was a third season. I WILL be looking that up.**

**Yuuri: Why is Wolfram cuddling me?!**

**me: What do you care, it's MY story.**

**Yuuri: I'm in it!**

**me: It's my story, so I can do what I want. Ok, so sorry my fans, for not having my famous ending play.**

**Yuuri: Um, is it really that famous? And do you even have a fan?**

**me: Of course I do!**

**Natsume on screen to be someone with experience of me: No, she doesn't. Let her have fans though because if she doesn't, she'll turn insane.**

**Yuuri (looks at me): Um...**

**me: He's lying! He hasn't been in enough ending plays!**

**Natsume on screen: I was the first one in the ending play.**

**me: ... No, he wasn't!**

**Yuuri: It's obvious that he _was_.**

**Natsume: Ending Play out.**

**me: Don't do that in place of me! And I've told you billions of times, BE MORE ENERGETIC!**

**Natsume: No.**

**-Ending Play Out-**

**One final thing is that I don't own Natsume.**


End file.
